Harry Potter: Pirate?
by silphalion
Summary: Harry Potter ends up in the One Piece world and eventually sets out to become a Pirate. Crew made up of various anime and manga female characters. ExtremelyPowerful!Harry, Pirate!Harry
1. A New World

**Important Author's Note ****Read This****  
**

**Update 12/26/12... I have started to re-write the first two chapters of this story that have previously been published. This chapter contains some changes from the original first chapter and now contains much more as well. If you have read the old version of this story before 12/26/12, re-read everything...The story has changed drastically in some areas. Additionally, I have updated the character page. Please keep suggesting additional characters that you would like to see join the crew/as enemies/allies/etc...  
**

**Summary: **During the events in the Chamber of Secrets, Harry dies...until he wakes up to find himself in an entirely new world. Eventually, Harry sets out on an adventure as a pirate. Harry's crew (harem :) ) will be made up of females from various anime series. Some positions are open (see chapter 2), and suggestions are welcome for crew members/enemies/allies.

**Note:** This story will take place in the same time as One Piece, so expect to see the Straw Hats. However, Robin will join Harry's crew and Hancock will be interested in Harry, not Luffy. Any One Piece fans that dislike this should stop reading now.

**Prologue: Death?**

Second year turned out to be worse in some ways than life with the Dursleys for twelve year old Harry Potter. After nearly being killed by Voldemort at the end of his first year, and subsequently being locked in his room the following summer, life had started to look extremely bleak. But then, Harry's best friend Ron Weasley, along with his twin older brothers, had rescued Harry from Dursley hell and brought him to their home. After escaping the Dursleys, life was finally starting to look up for Harry.

It wasn't until a week before Halloween that things started on a downward spiral once again. After attending a horribly planned and taught dueling club meeting, Harry's ability to speak with snakes, parseltongue he was told, became school-wide knowledge. Overnight, it seemed that everyone in the school had turned against him, even his so called best mate Ron. The majority of students would whisper when he was near...more than once Harry was able to clearly hear that they were gossiping about how he was a dark wizard... and run away in fear if he turned his gaze onto them. The older years, not wanting to seem afraid of a tiny second year, took to hexing Harry's back whenever the chance arose. Harry made almost daily visits to the hospital wing for a variety of ailments, reminding him of his time as a child when his cousin's gang played "Harry Hunting".

It seemed the only person in the entire school whose opinion of Harry didn't change with the revelation that he was a parselmouth was his other best friend Hermione Granger. Hermione, who was like a sister to Harry, gave him the strength to make it through the isolation and attacks on his person.

There _was_ one major benefit of everything happening to Harry through the year; Harry found himself extremely motivated to defend himself and found himself with a great deal of extra time now that he had almost no friends. With Hermione's help, Harry's ability in magic excelled. In less than a week, Harry and Hermione found that when Harry was properly motivated and applied himself to what he was studying, he learned extremely fast and possessed a great deal of natural skill. On Hermione's recommendation, Harry spent a good portion of the gold in his trust vault ordering thousands of books from Flourish and Blotts, as well as many other lesser known bookstores that Hermione recommended. And after some of his housemates tried to break into his trunk and steal his possessions, Harry began to carry a shrunken five compartment trunk holding all of his possessions around in his pocket. He also added a _large_ amount of gold to the trunk towards the end of the year anticipating that he wouldn't be able to get any from Diagon Alley during the coming summer.

Harry's life at school got progressively worse after the mysterious attacks that started on Halloween. Nearly the entire school, minus some of the Slytherins, believed him to be the heir of Slytherin behind the attacks. Attacks on Harry increased, and, as a result, his personal studying and training increased.

All the events during his second year led Harry to the situation he now found himself in. Ginny Weasley had been kidnapped and brought to the Chamber of Secrets to die. Even though his ex-best friend Ron had been one of the main voices speaking out against Harry through the year, Harry couldn't just let his little sister die, especially if he could do something about it. It didn't take long for Harry to find the entrance to the chamber or gain entrance.

Almost immediately after entering the chamber, Harry was fighting for his life against a memory of Voldemort and a sixty-foot basilisk. With some assistance from Headmaster Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes, Harry was able to kill the basilisk and use some of its venom to destroy the diary holding Voldemort's spirit. Unfortunately, this all happened too late.

During the fight, Harry was bitten in the arm by the basilisk, a large chunk of the tooth actually breaking off and remaining sticking out of his arm (the same chunk of tooth he used to destroy the diary). Sadly, this small detail, the chunk of tooth remaining in his arm, was the cause of Harry's undoing. After killing the basilisk, the venom finally started to effect Harry. Fawkes made an attempt to save Harry by crying into the wound, but it was too late. If Harry had removed the fang after it pierced his skin, the phoenix tears would have been able to save him. Unfortunately, leaving the fang in his arm allowed more and more basilisk venom to enter his system, more than the phoenix tears could neutralize.

Now, Harry found himself lying on the cold ground of the chamber of secrets, alone and dying. Fawkes had disappeared moments ago with Ginny when it was clear that Harry wasn't going to make it. Lying there, dying, Harry couldn't help but think back on his life and be disappointed. Not disappointed that he was dying. Really thinking about it, Harry didn't have anything to live for, except Hermione... and he had only known her for two years...she would get over his death in no time, at least Harry thought she would. His other best friend Ron had betrayed him, his only living relatives made his life hell with the beatings and treating him like a slave, and the entire wizarding world was treating him as though he was the next Dark Lord...none of the professors, even Dumbledore, had done anything to stop the other students all year. Harry was actually welcoming his death. At least in that case, he might be able to see his parents in the afterlife.

As these thoughts were running through his head, Fawkes had flamed back in to the chamber. Fawkes started trilling a sad melody as he watched the boy slowly die. This boy was a hero, selflessly risking his life to save a girl he didn't even know. There was one way Fawkes knew of to save the boy, but it had never been done successfully in history. Also, it could have a number of unexpected consequences...then again, everything could go exactly as Fawkes hoped. Making up his mind, Fawkes flew high up in the chamber and let out one last sad trill. Then, he went into a dive straight for Harry, trails of fire following his descent.

As Fawkes was plummeting towards Harry, Harry was still lost in his thoughts. Though he was ready to die and accepted it, this didn't necessarily mean he _wanted_ to die. He thought about everything he never got to experience...he was only twelve years old after all... never got to live his life without fear of punishment or death, he was only just finding out how much he liked magic and learning, never got to meet a nice girl or two either...

As Fawkes' now flaming body connected with Harry's chest, the pain from the basilisk venom was almost unbearable. Harry's final thoughts were, "I guess this is the end. Well, it wasn't too bad. I wish my life could have been different. Maybe in another time, or another place..."

A unique set of circumstances led to a once in a lifetime event. Magic is a strange phenomenon, one that is still not completely understood. Because of all the malnourishment and beatings Harry suffered in the first years of his life, and a unique connection he shared with Voldemort through his scar, the majority of his magic had been working to keep Harry alive and in somewhat-decent shape. Now, so close to death, this drain on his magic was no longer necessary. With all his magic temporarily at his disposal, Harry couldn't know the effect his last thoughts would have. Responding to his last desires, Harry's magic surged just as Fawkes connected with Harry's body.

In order to save Harry's life, Fawkes initiated a burning day...a special burning day. Fawkes flying through the air and dive bombing Harry wasn't just for show. On the dive, Fawkes built up all his remaining magic, causing the trail of fire. The burning was initiated just as Fawkes connected with Harry's body. This unique burning was a myth among the phoenixes. It was said that by concentrating all one's magic into the burning when initiating it, a phoenix could pull someone or something else into the burning with it, causing the other to be reborn as well. This unique burning had never been successfully performed before, though.

And it wouldn't be successfully performed this time either, at least not completely. The burning had enough time to neutralize a portion of the basilisk venom in Harry's system, but not all of it. As a matter of fact, the amount of basilisk venom that remained in Harry's system was the perfect amount that the phoenix tears in his system were able to hold it off from damaging Harry any further, keeping him from dying (a lucky coincidence that one would think could only happen to the hero of a story...). Before the burning could do any more to Harry, the process was interrupted when Harry's magic responded to his desire.

Harry Potter disappeared from his world, leaving no trace. Fawkes was left to continue his burning day alone in the dark chamber. And as far as the magic world knew, Harry Potter lost his life when he rescued Ginny Weasley from the Chamber of Secrets. Once again the wizarding world's opinion took a 180, and Harry Potter died a hero.

**Chapter 1: A New World**

In the middle of a dense forest, a tiger silently stalked towards its prey, a lone woman picking herbs from the ground. The woman looked to be in her mid-twenties with long dark hair and wore a simple pair of dark green pants and a matching shirt. She also seemed to either be unaware of the impending danger or not care. She seemed to be in her own little world as she softly hummed to herself and cut a few herbs out of the ground with the small knife she had with her.

It was surprising that she was either unaware of the tiger or didn't care, because this wasn't a normal tiger. This tiger was around 25 feet tall, with razor sharp teeth and claws almost as large as the woman herself. The tiger tensed behind one of the near hundred foot trees it was hiding behind, preparing to pounce. Just as the tiger was about to attack, two things happened. First, the woman spun around in a crouch, the knife held in front of her. Second, there was a crackling of energy in the air, followed by a bright light that momentarily blinded the woman. After a few seconds, the woman blinked the lights from her eyes.

Looking around, the woman saw that the tiger that was following her had gone. She looked off to the side where the light had appeared to see what had scared the giant beast away. What she saw surprised her. Lying on the ground was what looked to be an unconscious young boy. Cautiously, she approached the body, keeping her knife held at the ready in case of any danger. Upon closer inspection of the boy, she noticed that he was unconscious and injured. Parts of his body were covered in blood, he looked half dead, and there were burn marks all over his clothes and body. Bending down, she gently lifted the boy up and carried him towards her village, absently asking, "Where did you come from….and what happened to you?"

/

"…I don't recognize him at all," a man's voice said. Conscious thought slowly returned to Harry as his brain started to wake up. He didn't recognize the voice, so decided to remain still and keep his eyes shut to find out where he was. "And you said you found him out in the Yanagi (Willow) Forest?"

"Yes," replied a woman's voice. Harry didn't recognize this one either. "I was just finishing gathering the herbs when he appeared out of nowhere in a flash of light."

"Hmm…," hummed the male. "A flash of light? Strange. I wonder… could it have been some kind of Devil Fruit?"

"I'm not sure, but it could be," said the woman. "There is also the matter of his injuries. It almost looked like he was in some sort of explosion. There were injuries all over his body and a few burns as well. The walk back couldn't have taken more than 30 minutes, but the burns are almost completely healed and most of the other injuries are gone."

"Some sort of accelerated healing…and possible teleportation? Ah, that will have to wait till later. It looks like our patient is awake."

Harry, realizing that they now knew he was awake, opened his eyes. He immediately realized his mistake and had to shut his eyes due to the light. Slowly opening his eyes this time, allowing them to adjust to the light, Harry looked around the room he was in. It appeared to be some sort of hospital room; there were white walls and ceiling and various medical instruments on counters. It reminded him of the hospital wing, but was different at the same time. Harry also found the source of the two voices he heard.

There was a pretty woman in her mid-twenties with long black hair. She looked to be about 5 foot eight. Standing next to her was an older looking man, in his sixties at least. He was bald and had a bushy white beard, and wore a white doctor's coat. He was also slightly taller than the woman.

They seemed to be looking at Harry expectantly, as if waiting for him to speak. He decided to start with the obvious. "What happened? Where am I? And who are you," he asked in rapid succession.

The man laughed. "Easy there lad. Take a breath. First off, I'm Doc Buna and this is Ayame. She's the one who found you in the forest. So, what's your name? And, any idea how you ended up there? You don't sound like you're from this island, with that accent of yours."

At the mention of this, Harry finally realized that the two people in front of him had no British accent. Maybe he wasn't in England anymore. The last thing he remembered was lying on the floor of the chamber dying, and then Fawkes flying towards him on fire...so if he wasn't dead, it was entirely possible that Fawkes had somehow saved him. "My name's Harry Potter. And I'm not sure how I got here, where ever here is. Wait, you said a forest and an island?"

"Yeah, you're on Jungle Island in South Blue. Specifically, you're in Yanagi Town, named after the Yanagi Forest," answered Ayame.

"Sorry, I've never heard of Yanagi Town or South Blue," said Harry, missing the looks Ayame and Doc Buna shared when he mentioned not knowing South Blue. "Is that anywhere near London?" Seeing their confused looks, he tried, "Anywhere near England?"

"Sorry, I've never heard of either of those places," said Doc Buna.

"Me either," added Ayame.

Harry was confused. "You've never heard of England?" Any further questions were cut off by a bird flying through the window. Now, Harry wouldn't have been surprised by this after seeing how owls were used to deliver letters in the wizarding world. However, this bird turned into a full grown man. Animagus transformation meant that the man must be a wizard. The man was almost six feet tall and had short-cut black hair. He looked similar to Ayame, only he looked a few years older.

"So this is where you were Ayame. I've been looking all over for you," the unknown man said.

"Hey Ichigo. Yeah, I came here after getting the herbs. Had to bring him to see the doc," Ayame said while pointing towards Harry. Ichigo looked over to Harry and noticed the interested look on his face.

"That was an animagus transformation," said Harry. "So you guys are magical then?"

Doc Buna was the one who answered. "Haha, magic? There's no such thing as magic boy. But, yeah, Ichigo there ate a zoan type Devil Fruit. The Tori Tori no mi, Model Karasu (Bird-Bird Fruit: Model Raven)." Seeing Harry's confused look, he asked, "Never heard of Devil Fruit?" Harry nodded. "Strange, I was almost sure that a Devil Fruit is how you ended up here," Doc Buna mumbled to himself.

"What exactly is a Devil Fruit," asked Harry.

Ayame and Ichigo were talking quietly to one another, so Doc Buna once again answered Harry's question. "Devil Fruit are mysterious pieces of fruit that grant those who eat them special abilities, depending on which fruit is eaten. There are 3 types of Devil Fruit: paramecia, zoan and logia. Paramecia grant superhuman abilities or powers, zoan grants the ability to transform into a specific animal, and logia, the rarest, grant the ability to transform into and control an element. You probably won't find anyone that has eaten a logia fruit outside of the Grand Line. Also, anyone that eats a Devil Fruit loses the ability to swim."

"Wow," Harry said. What else was there to say? Those fruit sounded cool. Harry wanted to try some. He didn't really care about the loss of ability to swim… he didn't know how to swim anyway. "So, what are your powers," he asked the doctor curiously.

"Haha," Doc Buna laughed. "I don't have any powers. Never eaten one of those fruits. Don't really wanna either. Should've mentioned that Devil Fruit are very rare, and if you found the right buyer, you could sell one for a large sum."

"Why wouldn't you wanna eat one," Harry asked.

"I'm not a pirate or a marine, so I don't really need any special abilities. Don't wanna lose the ability to go in the water either, since we live close to the ocean."

Pirates? Marines? That didn't sound right to Harry. Remembering a question he had from earlier, Harry asked, "Oh yeah, what is that Grand Line thing you mentioned?"

"Wow, kid, where have you been? Never heard of the Grand Line… One sec." Doc Buna went over to the bookcase on the far wall and came back with a large book. Opening it to a two-page map, he showed it to Harry. "See, this is what the whole world looks like." Pointing to one of the bodies of water, he continued, "This is where we are, South Blue. And, that's our island."

He continued to point out the rest of the bodies of water and certain land masses, but Harry had stopped paying attention. Something was wrong. That wasn't the map of the world he was used to. There were no seven continents. From what he could tell, there seemed to be one area of land that circled the globe vertically, and the rest of the world was made up of tiny islands among the vast oceans. Definitely not the world he was used to.

Surprisingly, the realization that he seemed to be in a new world was accepted by Harry easily. Not long ago he had accepted the fact that he was going to die and was prepared to face it head on. And though he had accepted the fact and wasn't afraid, that didn't mean he necessarily wanted to die. Sure it would be nice to see his family again, but he was in no rush. Add that to his experience with magic and all the amazing and…well…. magical things it could do… Harry wasn't really _that_ surprised that it could take him to a new world.

He was alive, and didn't have to deal with Voldemort or his relatives or the fickle wizarding world anymore. Harry quickly decided to accept this opportunity for what it was…a chance to start over, and live his life how he wanted it with no one telling him what to do or trying to kill him.

However, Harry wasn't stupid. He knew he would sound crazy if he told anyone he was from another world. Thinking quickly, Harry said, "I think I hurt my head. I can't really remember much. I think I have amnesia or something."

Doc Buna looked at Harry appraisingly and said, "I suppose it is possible. Ayame mentioned that you were pretty beat up when she found you. And who knows what that flash of light did to you… Well then, you'll just have to stay around here 'til you get your memories back. Hopefully it won't take too long. Other than that, I've already looked you over while you were knocked out, and aside from a few cuts, and your memories, you seem to be perfectly fine." Turning to the other two in the room, he continued, "Ayame, why don't you take Harry here to get something to eat while I talk to Ichigo. We can figure out what to do about everything after."

"Alright," Ayame said. "Come on Harry. I'll show you around town before we get some food."

Harry followed behind Ayame, all the while his thoughts on two main points. First, he made a mental note to come back to the doctor's office so he could look through those books, and second, Harry paid careful attention to everything Ayame mentioned and pointed at. He needed to learn all he could about this new world he suddenly found himself in.

/

Even though someone consciously accepts something doesn't mean their subconscious is in full agreement, nor that they automatically become used to the changes. This was something Harry Potter quickly discovered. Due to his experience with magic, he easily accepted the fact that he had somehow ended up in a new world. It wasn't until he woke up the next morning in the new world that he realized adjusting wouldn't be as easy.

Though he had only been on the receiving end of attacks from his fellow students (including his dorm mates), he had picked up a few habits. That first morning in a new world, and a strange room, caused some of these habits to kick in. As his eyes first opened and he realized he was in a room he didn't recognize, his first reaction was to reach for his wand. Not finding it, it took him a few seconds to remember everything that happened, and the fact that his wand was left on the floor of the Chamber of Secrets.

Sitting up in the bed he was in, Harry glanced around the room. The walls were painted a dark green and there was a small desk and chair in the corner. Aside from the desk, chair and bed, the room was bare. Looking around the room caused Harry to remember what happened after he left the doctor the day before and how he ended up in this room.

_*Flashback*_

_ Following behind Ayame, Harry tried his best to take in everything she said about the village. He knew it was important to learn as much as he could about the new world as fast as possible. However, he couldn't keep all of his focus on Ayame. His mind was still racing trying to figure out how he was still alive and how he arrived in a new world._

_ "So, you don't remember anything," Ayame asked, pulling Harry from his thoughts._

_ Shaking his head no, Harry said, "Not really. Just little things, nothing specific," Harry lied._

_ "Hmm…that must be confusing, not knowing where you are. At least you remember your name."_

_ "Yeah. And, it's a good thing you found me. I'd probably be dead otherwise," Harry said, though he doubted it was true. He was so close to death back in the chamber, but whatever had transported him to this new world seemed to have mostly healed his body too._

_ "I'm not too sure about that," Ayame said, unknowingly agreeing with Harry. "I didn't really do too much. Most of your injuries healed themselves." Looking Harry over, she added, "And I'm sure you could've handled yourself out in the jungle after you woke up."_

_ "What makes you say that," Harry asked._

_ "I can tell from looking at you. You have the body of a fighter."_

_ Harry took a moment to examine himself, something he had never really done before. Years of being treated as a slave by his relatives and two years of flying on a broom at breakneck speeds had toned his body more than what was normally seen on a twelve year old. And, in addition to the lightning bolt scar on his forehead, there was a visible circular-shaped scar on his forearm where the basilisk fang had pierced him. Put together, it gave Harry a formidable look, for a kid at least. _

_ "Also," continued Ayame," you have this look in your eyes. A look of someone who has fought for his life more than once. And, you're still standing here, so you must be able to defend yourself. You don't look that old though, so you probably aren't a pirate, and you aren't dressed like a marine either."_

_ "…" Harry kept silent, but she was correct. He had fought for his life two years in a row already, and surviving the Dursleys wasn't easy either. But then, he was able to use magic. He didn't have a wand with him now… Come to think of it, did magic even exist in this world? He would have to find out._

_ "Anyway, there really isn't much more to show you right now. It's probably better for you to get some rest anyway. Even if most of your injuries healed themselves, you could still do with rest." Ayame led Harry a little further through the village before stopping in front of a small, two-story house. "This is where Ichigo and I live. We have an extra room you can use for a while."_

_*Flashback End*_

Breaking from his thoughts, Harry decided to get out of bed and on with the day. Still wearing his same tattered clothes (he found he was too tired after getting in bed the night before to see if Ayame had a spare change of clothes), Harry made his way out of the room to see if anyone was around.

Going down the stairs (his room was on the second floor) and into the kitchen, Harry found Ayame and her brother Ichigo sitting at the table. "Morning Harry," greeted Ayame. Ichigo nodded his head in Harry's direction.

"Morning you two," greeted Harry.

"I saw Doc Buna this morning, he mentioned that he wanted you to go see him for a quick checkup. You want some breakfast first? I'll walk you there when we're done," Ayame said.

After a quick breakfast, Harry found himself once again following Ayame through the village. Unlike yesterday where he was busy trying to remember everything Ayame told him and being lost in his own thoughts, this morning Harry took the time to look around the village. The village itself was relatively small, only a few dozen buildings there. He could see Doc Buna's building off in the distance, a big medical sign outside. There was a large three-story building near the center of the village that Harry remembered Ayame saying was where the village elder worked and lived.

Casting his gaze around once again, Harry noticed that the village was surrounded on three sides by a large forest, with trees hundreds of feet tall. Towards what he thought was North was a small port and an ocean. He noticed a few groups of villagers heading off into the forest as another few groups were coming back from the forest, dragging some trees behind them.

All around the village, Harry could see children running around playing, and older villagers going about their business. One of the children he noticed playing caught his eye. Harry had noticed that a majority of the villagers had dark hair like Harry. The girl, who looked only a couple of years younger than Harry, that caught his eye stood out from the others. He noticed she was paler than the other children, and she had white hair and red eyes.

His attention was pulled from the girl when Ayame said, "And here we are." He turned his attention back to Ayame and realized they were in front of Doc Buna's. He followed Ayame inside and saw that the doctor seemed to be waiting for them.

"Morning Ayame, my dear. And morning Harry. How are you feeling today?"

"Better. Everything seems to be fully healed now," answered Harry.

"And your memories," asked the doctor.

"Still no changes. I can't really remember anything," lied Harry.

"Well, that's to be expected. Judging by the injuries Ayame mentioned and what I saw, something serious happened to you. And there's no telling what that bright light did to you either. You probably experienced some sort of severe trauma that caused your memory loss. It will probably take some time for you to get your memories back," explained Doc Buna.

"What should he do until then," asked Ayame.

"Well, I'd like to keep an eye on him for a few more days, just to be sure that all his injuries are healed. After that is up to him," answered Doc Buna. "He is free to leave whenever he wants. However, in my opinion, he should hang around the village until he regains his memories. It would be dangerous to send him out onto the ocean not knowing who or where he is. Besides, we can always use extra hands around here."

"Well, I have a few errands to run, so I'll leave Harry here with you for his check-up. I shouldn't be too long," said Ayame. She looked at Harry to make sure he was okay with it, and Harry nodded to her.

"Alright. Follow me Harry," Doc Buna requested. Harry followed behind the man, who led him to the same room he had woken up in the day before. "Have a seat."

Harry sat down and watched the doctor look through some files. He noticed the doctor frowning. "Something wrong," asked Harry.

"Hmm," Doc Buna mumbled distractedly as he looked up. "Oh! Not wrong really…more peculiar. You are a mystery."

"What do you mean," Harry asked nervously.

"Well, when Ayame first brought you in yesterday, I ran a few tests on you so I could find out everything wrong before I started treating you. You mostly healed before I got to the treatment, but I did perform the tests, and I just got the results," he explained. "First off is your incredible healing. My first guess is some sort of Devil Fruit. The interesting thing, though, is your scars. Specifically, the lightning bolt one on your forehead, and the circular one on your arm.

"It's strange that those scars weren't healed as well," continued Doc Buna. "I suppose you could have received them before you ate a Devil Fruit, and the ability can't heal past injuries…," Doc Buna trailed off. "Anyway, that isn't the only strange thing. I also ran some tests on some of your blood to make sure you weren't allergic to anything. I found two strange substances in your blood. One was a highly toxic poison, so toxic that I don't know how you are alive…But you are, and no poison will probably ever hurt you with that in your system. The other substance seems to have some sort of healing properties and is in perfect sync with the poison."

That must be the basilisk venom and phoenix tears. Harry didn't think the phoenix tears had had any effect as it still seemed like he was dying after Fawkes had cried on his wound. Then again, whatever Fawkes had done when he turned into a flaming ball and flew towards Harry might have changed that.

"Very strange indeed. I have no idea how to go about treating it, and there doesn't seem to be a need to do so either. The two substances seem to be cancelling the effect of the other, so you shouldn't be in any danger. Enough of that, though. Let's check you over quick and then you can be on your way."

Doc Buna gave Harry a quick check for any injuries that still hadn't healed, not finding any. Then, he made sure everything was working as it should without any lingering aches or pains. "Well, everything seems fine. Aside from your memory problems, you're in perfect health. Either you have a Devil's Fruit ability or you are blessed in some way." It had been about an hour and Ayame still hadn't returned. "Ayame's still not back yet. If you want to go exploring around the village, I'll let her know when she gets here."

Harry considered for a moment. "Yeah, that sounds good. I guess I should get used to the village if I'm gonna be here for a while." Doc Buna walked Harry back to the front door. Before stepping out, Harry turned back. "Hey, when I was here yesterday, I saw all those books you had. Would it be okay for me to come check them out some time? Maybe it can help jog my memory," Harry tried.

"Yeah, that would be fine. Though, a lot of the books deal with history, so I'm not sure how interesting they will be," the doc mentioned.

"That's fine," replied Harry. History books would be very helpful in learning about the world.

After leaving the doctor's, Harry started to wander around the village, trying to learn his way around. He spoke with a few of the villagers he passed and introduced himself. He also talked to some of the villagers he saw dragging trees earlier. He learned that Jungle Island was home to around a dozen separate forests that all housed unique trees. Some of these trees were especially sturdy and durable. In fact, many villages on the island, including Yanagi Town, were in business with the World Government. In return for their protection from pirates, the villages agreed to only sell their lumber to the government for the use of building marine ships.

A little while later, Harry came upon a group of kids around his age, maybe even a couple years younger, playing something similar to kickball. Off to the side, with a sad expression on her face, was the pale, red-eyed girl he had noticed earlier. He had a brief flashback to his childhood, when he was left out of activities because the other kids were scared of his cousin and because he looked funny in his cousin's too-large hand-me-downs.

Walking over to the girl, Harry said, "Hello."

The girl jumped slightly and turned her head towards Harry. Harry figured she was ten or eleven, only a year or two younger than Harry himself. "Hi," she said, confusedly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Harry," he said kindly. "What's your name?"

"I'm Shiro. I've never seen you before," she stated.

"Well, I'm new here. I only got here yesterday." Turning his attention to the other children, he asked, "Why aren't you playing with everyone else? It looks like fun." He had an idea, but he wanted to make sure.

"They don't like me. They make fun of me cause I'm an albimo."

"Albino," asked Harry. He remembered reading about it before.

"Yeah, that."

Harry noticed she looked sad once again. "Well, that's their loss. The other kids I went to school with didn't really like me either." _In primary school and half the time at Hogwarts,_ thought Harry. "But then I met someone who became my friend, and it didn't matter that the other kids didn't like me anymore."

"Friend," Shiro asked.

"Yeah, her name was Hermione." Thinking for a second, Harry continued, "She's not here anymore, so I could use a new friend. What do you think? You wanna be friends." Harry missed Hermione, but he figured she would move on soon enough. And Harry could use a friend in this new world.

Shiro's whole face lit up and Harry knew he made the right decision. "Really!?" Harry nodded. "Yay. Friends. I've got a friend."

Harry smiled at her joy, but the he noticed that it was getting late. He should probably try to find Ayame. "I gotta get going." Seeing Shiro get sad again, he said, "But how about we meet here tomorrow afternoon? We can play a game then."

"Yay, a game."

/

Harry spent the next month of his life in a routine. He would spend his mornings and nights at Ayame and Ichigo's, his temporary home. He learned that Ayame was twenty-five and performed various duties around the village, including picking herbs for Doc Buna which she was doing when she found Harry. Ichigo was twenty-nine and was involved in procuring trees from the surrounding forests to give to the marines. Harry had yet to see any marines; apparently, they made routine visits every 6 months, and Harry had arrived just after their last visit to the island. In addition to cutting trees, Ichigo also acted as a go between to the other towns on the island, his Devil's Fruit ability to turn into a raven allowing him easy transport from one town to another.

After having breakfast with Ayame and Ichigo, Harry would typically meet up with Shiro, who quickly became his new best friend and almost as close to him as Hermione was, to play some game or explore. Harry noticed that Shiro always appeared to be sad when he first saw her every day, until she noticed him. Then her whole face would light up in a smile. Harry did notice that her looks of sadness were becoming less pronounced as time went on. Harry also learned that Shiro was an orphan, a refugee of a merchant ship that had been attacked and destroyed by pirates not too far from shore. Because she looked different than everyone else on the island, she had never been adopted and never really had any friends.

After a few hours of playing various games and/or exploring the village and parts of the surrounding forests, Harry would head over to Doc Buna's to look through the hundreds of books he had. After the first few times, Shiro had started to follow along on his visits, something Doc Buna didn't seem to mind. It seemed Shiro knew as little about the world as Harry did. The newfound thirst for knowledge that Harry discovered within himself back in Hogwarts did not seem to disappear in this new world. Once Harry started reading that first book detailing the new world he was living in, he couldn't stop. The first thing Harry focused on was geography as the planet seemed much different than Harry was used to. He learned about the four oceans (North, South, East, and West Blue) and the Grand Line and New World. In reading about the Grand Line and New World, Harry also learned about pirates and marines, in addition to the World Government. Harry thought the world sounded really interesting, and Shiro seemed to agree with him.

_*Flashback*_

_"Wow, all this sounds pretty cool," said Harry after reading about some of the more extravagant exploits of the marines and some famous pirates. To Harry, this new world he found himself in seemed like something that you could only find in a kid's adventure cartoon or comic. However, to Harry, this was the real world now. And, like any twelve year old, even one who has had to fight for his life on more than one occasion, an adventure with flashy fights sounded cool._

_"Yeah," agreed Shiro. "It sounds just like Aceman!" Aceman was a popular comic amongst the kids on the island, and a large part of the world. Aceman was a fictional superhero that saved people from evil pirates and corrupt marines. Shiro loved to pretend she was Aceman saving people whenever she and Harry acted out the comics._

_"Hahaha," laughed Doc Buna, who was listening to the two children. "I'm sure it sounds like a grand adventure. That's what a lot of people think when they set off to become pirates or marines or to just explore the world. However," he continued, growing serious, "most people don't think about how truly dangerous it is. Sailing one of the four oceans isn't too bad...there are pirates, sure, but the oceans are relatively tame compared to the Grand Line. Anyone planning on sailing there, whether it be pirates or marines, had better be prepared. Word is, the people who sail the Grand Line are so strong they are considered monsters, and the New World is hundreds of times worse."_

_Throughout the serious explanation Doc Buna was giving to the two children trying to explain the dangers involved with sailing the open ocean, his plan was backfiring. When he finished his explanation, Harry and Shiro were staring at each other, grinning. A few hours later, after they finished reading through a few more books, the pair were in one of the nearby forests. After they made sure they were alone, they turned to each other, grinning once again. _

_"That sounds awesome," proclaimed Shiro._

_"Yeah, just think...going out on an adventure like that and seeing the world," exclaimed Harry._

_"Whoosh! Pow! Hyah!" Shiro made sound effects as she punched and kicked the air a few times. "Have no fear! Aceman is here!" She ended in a dramatic pose. "We could go around saving people from evil pirates and marines, just like Aceman," Shiro said with excitement clear in her voice._

_Harry smiled at Shiro's enthusiasm. "We should go on an adventure when we get older."_

_"Yeah," agreed Shiro. "We'll be the best captains ever!"_

_"Both of us captains," asked Harry._

_"Yeah, Shiro and Harry will be captains together, and we'll get the best and strongest people to join us!"_

_Harry chuckled. "Sounds like a plan. But, we're gonna need to prepare a lot if we're gonna go on an adventure."_

_The pair spent the rest of the day talking about everything they would need to do in order to go on their adventure. Get a ship, supplies, learn more about the world, get an idea of where they wanted to sail...However, the most important thing they needed, and it was something they could get to work on immediately, was to get strong enough to protect themselves and any people that joined their crew._

_*Flashback End*_

After their secret meeting and discussion about their future adventure, Harry's daily routine changed somewhat. Instead of meeting up with Shiro in the morning and playing games, the pair would join Ichigo when he went into the forest to train. Ichigo, it turned out, was a competent fighter and helped defend the village against the occasional attack by pirates that didn't know or care that the island was under the marine's protection. It took a great deal of convincing at first, but eventually Ichigo agreed to train them. After all, it couldn't hurt for them to know how to defend themselves.

Harry and Shiro continued to visit Doc Buna in the afternoons, but after, the pair would head into the forest to practice what they were learning or discuss their adventure some more.

After spending his early mornings at Ayame and Ichigo's, his mornings with Shiro either playing or training together with Ichigo, and his afternoons reading and studying at Doc Buna's, Harry spent his evenings alone, studying once again. This time, though, instead of studying about the new world he was in, Harry was studying magic. On his second day on the island, when he finally changed out of his tattered clothes into some provided by Ayame, Harry discovered that his shrunken trunk that he started to carry around with him at Hogwarts was still in his pocket. The trunk was keyed to his magic and would only enlarge and open when some magic was applied to it. Though Harry didn't have his wand anymore, he knew of one other way to open it. This was also when he found out that magic existed in this world...or, at least _he_ could do magic in this world. By channeling some magic to his hand, something Hermione had shown him how to do, Harry was able to enlarge his trunk. And though Harry couldn't perform any magic without his wand (yet...), that didn't stop him from learning everything he could and searching through the thousands of books that Hermione helped him select to buy for a way to perform magic without a wand. Harry wasn't stupid; he knew he would need every edge possible if he and Shiro were going to go on thier adventure.

Harry's routine continued in the same way for the next six months...


	2. Crew List

**Updated 12/26/12**

**Name:** Harry Potter

**Alias: **"The Wizard"

**Position:** Captain

**Devil Fruit: **

**Bounty:**

**Description: **

**Fighting Style:**

/

**Name: **Spot Taken

**Alias: **

**Position: **First Mate

**Devil Fruit: **None

**Bounty:**

**Description: **

**Fighting Style: **

/

**Name: **Spot Taken

**Alias: **

**Position:** Navigator

**Devil Fruit: **Yōgan Yōgan no mi (Lava-Lava Fruit)

**Bounty:**

**Description: **

**Fighting Style: **

/

**Name: **Spot Taken

**Alias:**

**Position:** Marksman/Sniper/Sharpshooter

**Devil Fruit: **None

**Bounty:**

**Description: **

**Fighting Style:**

/

**Name: ** Spot Taken

**Alias: **

**Position:** Cook

**Devil Fruit:**

**Bounty:**

**Description:**

**Fighting Style:**

/

**Name: **Spot Taken

**Alias:**

**Position: **Doctor

**Devil Fruit: **Kyūshū Kyūshū no mi (Absorb Absorb Fruit)

**Bounty:**

**Description: **

**Fighting Style: **

/

**Name: **Position Open

**Alias:**

**Position: **Musician

**Devil Fruit:**

**Bounty:**

**Description:**

**Fighting Style:**

/

**Name: ** Spot Taken

**Alias: **

**Position: **Ship Wright

**Devil Fruit: **Kawaru Kawaru no Mi (Switch Switch Fruit)

**Bounty:**

**Description:**

**Fighting Style:**

/

**Name: **Spot Taken

**Alias: **

**Position: **Undecided

**Devil Fruit: **None

**Bounty:**

**Description: **

**Fighting Style:**

/

**Name: **Spot Taken

**Alias:**

**Position: **Archaeologist

**Devil Fruit: **

**Bounty:**

**Description:**

**Fighting Style:**

/

**Name: **Spot Taken

**Alias:**

**Position: **Intel

**Devil Fruit: **

**Bounty:**

**Description:**

**Fighting Style:**

/

**Name: **Spot Taken

**Alias:**

**Position: **Undecided

**Devil Fruit: **

**Bounty:**

**Description:**

**Fighting Style:**

/

**Name: **Spot Taken

**Alias:**

**Position: **Undecided

**Devil Fruit: **

**Bounty:**

**Description:**

**Fighting Style:**


End file.
